Caboose, Meet The Chief
by The Dark Falcon
Summary: Caboose wins a week with the Chief, who will kill him first, the grunts or the Chief ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own red vs

I do not own red vs. blue bungie, rooster teeth, and Microsoft do.

This is when the red and blue teams join. Just encase you were wondering. Grif made me do it.

At central command, outpost alpha.

"Grif"

"Yes serge?"

"There is an important meeting for every private that worked at blood gulch"

"Ok, where?"

"Right here in 10 minutes"

"Ya, does anyone else know?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on that"

"Simmons"

"Ya?"

"Meeting 10 minutes right where Grif is standing"

"Uh ya, whatever"

(Later…)

"I bet you are all wondering why I called you here"

"No you think, all we told is that there is a meeting, nothing else"

"Church, be quiet!"

"Why are we here?"

"That is an excellent question Private Tucker"

"Thank you Serge"

"Wait hold up why do you put Private in front of Tucker's name and not mine?"

"Church, I thought I told you to be quiet"

"We are gathered here today to…"

"This isn't a funeral get on with it"

"Church one more out burst and you don't get to hear my speech"

"Fine"

"As I was saying today, I will be making a random selection, for some one having the honor to, being allowed to meet, have this one chance to, get the privilege of…….meeting Master Chief for a week"

"Uh sir, Tucker just fainted"

"Oh well, if he wins someone can tell him when he wakes up"

"I bet Caboose is going to win, when ever someone writes stuff about us it's always Caboose or Tucker right Grif?"

"Simmons has a point it's always them"

"And the lucky winner is…… Caboose!"

"See I told you"

(Few hours later…)

"We are here to take Private Caboose to meet the Chief"

"Follow the marines Caboose"

"Ok, if you say so Donut"

"I do say so or I'll take your place and meet the Chief"

"Hmm, I wonder if the Chief has any action figures."

"Probably not caboose, probably not"

"Hey Donut want a souvenir?"

"Serge what about you, want a souvenir?

"Ya, I always wanted one of those Master Chief bobble-heads!"

"I'll see what I can get bye"

"Well he's gone for a week, want to play poker?"

"Donut, I think that's the best idea you've had all day"

"I'll deal!"

"No, higher ranks always deal"

"Since when?'

"Since, since, since right now"

--

I sorry some stuff didn't was not making sense my computer cut some stuff out, please review, next chapter will be up soon thanx.


	2. Say Hello Caboose

"This way Caboose"

"This way Caboose"

"Ok Mr. Marine person sir"

"Wow those are some pretty pants, where did you get them?"

"Oh, you noticed, I got them at a Quicksilver shop down town 25 off"

"Wow that was a good deal"

"Ya I know right"

"This is a long hallway"

"Ya I sometimes get lost down here"

"Hey where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Just down there, I'll wait for you"

"Ok thanks"

"We can continue now"

"So Caboose how long have you been working at Blood Gulch?"

"Uh about 2 years I think"

"I like the sniper rifles there, you can zoom in a hit someone in the head"

"I see"

"Ah here is the Master Chief's room, see you around"

"Ok, thanks, you are my new best friend here"

"Thanks Caboose"

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Hello Mr. Chief sir?"

"Yes?"

"Hi I am Caboose from Blood Gulch"

"Oh yes I heard you were coming"

"Hello I'm Master Chief"

"Donut!"

"Yah Sarge"

"Stand there and backup"

"Uh, ok"

"Farther, keep going, keep going, bit more, ok there"

"Now stay there while I use you for target practice"

"Uh, Sarge I don't like this idea"

"Do you have your sports cup on?"

"Help?!"

"Hold still"

"Owww!"

"Hold on, I'll get you a medic"

"Hey Church?"

"What is now Tucker; if it has anything to do with how many legs your stuffed teddy has I'm not interested"

"No not that, what do you think Caboose is doing right now?"

"I don't now, probably getting his butt kicked by a high end training program"

"Hmm, I wonder if they have bathrooms there"

"Of course there bathrooms there"

"I hope he didn't say anything mean about me to the Chief"

He probably did Tucker he probably did"

"And those are my friends at Blood Gulch Chief"

"I see and what about these two, Church and Tucker"

"Well Tucker thinks he's all that and Church is a great roll model"

"Did a mention Tucker has a kid that looks like a dog?"

"Do you think their getting along Johnson?"

"Hard to tell Miranda, the Chief is a hard one to figure out"

"Well at least the Covenant has been at bay for awhile"

"Ya but for how long?"

"At least we have strong defences this time"

"Johnson, do you think we can stand another attack?"

"Only time will tell"

Sorry that I spelled Sarge wrong in the last chapter. Please review and give me your thoughts.


End file.
